Valió la pena
by Miu Edwards
Summary: Trunks se encuentra aburrido en un desfile al que su hermana lo convenció para ir. Luego de horas, ve que arriba de la pasarela se encuentra una cara muy conocida.


**Valió la pena**

― ¡Trunks, por favor! ¡Llévame a ese desfile de modelaje!―exclamó Bra por quinta vez. Faltaban tres horas para que comience, tenía dos entradas de lujo, pero no tenía quien la lleve:

Bulma: Había sido la que iría con ella desde un principio, pero tuvo que partir directo a una junta urgente de negocios.  
Vegeta: No hacía falta ni preguntarle, él no iría jamás a algún lugar con tanta gente.  
Sus abuelos: Estaban en su luna de miel número mil.

Su única opción era su hermano, pero ya venía hace rato pidiéndole lo mismo y Trunks no cedía.

―Ya te dije que no iré Bra, tengo una cita esta noche y la verdad es que me ha costado mucho conseguirla.

―Pero hermanito…

―Perdón Bra pero así son las cosas ¿por qué no le decís a Goten que te lleve? Después de todo sos como una hermana para él.

La peli azul bufó, odiaba que le dijeran que era como una hermana para Goten. A ella le gustaba mucho el más chico de los Son y no estaba dispuesta a que las cosas se queden así. Pero él ahora andaba de novio con Pares, una amiga de ella, y no quería poner en juego la felicidad de ambos; así que por ahora, no intentaría usar sus encantos.

―Goten también va a salir esta noche ―Dijo Bra, que ya le había pedido el mismo favor a él, pero le respondió que tenía una cita con su novia esta noche― ¡Por favor, Trunks! Además, estoy súper segura que la zorra con la que saldrás hoy no valdrá la pena, ni siquiera para pagarle una cena.

Trunks suspiró. Su hermana tenía razón. Últimamente sus citas estaban saliendo mal. Todas las chicas con las que había salido eran muy exigentes en cuanto al restaurant en el que cenarían, pedían los platos más caros (numerosamente los cambiaban porque no les gustaban) y después de haber gastado demasiado dinero en una simple cena, querían arrastrarlo descaradamente a sus departamentos para tener sexo. Simplemente perras que se aprovechaban de su belleza y dinero, teniendo el combo. El joven Briefs solamente buscaba una gentil chica, bonita e inteligente. Una mujer a la que no le moleste "el qué dirán", con la que pueda ir despacio y tener un dulce romance amoroso.

―Está bien Bra, yo te acompaño.

― ¡Gracias! ―Gritó ella y abrazó efusivamente a Trunks; el cuál, apenas lo soltó su hermana, le mando un mensaje Christine, para decirle que lo lamentaba pero que le surgió un improviso.

Por otro lado, en Cuidad Satán, en el teatro "Mr. Satán" ;se encontraba Marron, junto a su nerviosa amiga Pan, debido a que hoy sería exhibida su marca de ropa en un gran desfile por primera vez y la modelo estrella tenía fracturado el tobillo.

― ¡No sé qué hacer, Marron! Si o si tengo que conseguir una modelo para dentro de tres horas y para colmo las mejores modelos ya están contratadas para alguna marca en este desfile―Decía Pan mientras se mordía las uñas desesperadamente.

― ¿No le puedes decir a una de tus modelos que repitan un vestido y problema resuelto?― Preguntó Marron, quizás esa podría ser la salvación de esta noche.

―No―La rubia se mordió el labio―Al final del desfile van a juntarse todas las modelos de todas las marcas para una foto grupal para una revista de moda, no puedo dejar un vestido fuera―Explicó la morocha.

―Ya no sé qué decirte, ¿Por qué no le pides ese favor a alguna amiga tuya y que ella desfile?

Pan abrió bien grandes los ojos para mirar a su mejor amiga; la joven Jinzo había tenido una idea excelente.

― ¡No! ¡Ni lo pienses Son Pan! ―Exclamó Marron -No sé por qué no me callé la boca-pensaba.

― ¡Por favor, Marron! Sólo por esta vez, eres mi única salvación.

― ¡Pan, basta! Mira a estas chicas, son lindas, altas, flacas; y mírame a mí, no soy nada comparada con ellas.

― ¡No digas eso! Tu eres mucho más linda que estas chicas; enserio Mar, sólo por esta vez, después te daré lo que tú quieras a cambio.

―Sabes que yo no te cobro los favores―Pan sonrió ¿Acaso eso se podría considerar como un sí?―Está bien, lo aré.

3 horas después…

-No sé para qué le dije que si a Bra- pensaba Trunks, mientras se aturdía de los gritos de las chicas para que empezara el desfile, incluyendo los de su hermana.

La cara de aburrimiento del joven Briefs no podía disimularse luego de una hora de ver puros vestidos, él no le encontraba la gracia de sentarse a ver ropa, ni que fuera tan entretenido.

―Ahora presenciaremos una marca debut, de la gran diseñadora del momento, ¡Son Pan! ―Dijo el presentador efusivamente.

Pasaron alrededor de once vestidos, todos de colores alegres, para cualquier ocasión, tanto para un día de playa como para una fiesta. De pronto todas las personas sacaron sus cámaras, el vestido que mostrarían ahora prometía ser el más bello de toda la marca, según lo que dijo su diseñadora por las redes sociales.  
De la nada apagaron todas las luces y un solo reflector iluminó el escenario. Era un vestido negro corto. No tenía breteles, y la parte de abajo empezaba desde la cintura. La modelo que lo posaba ocultaba su rostro con un abanico negro que hacía juego con su atuendo. Al llegar al extremo del escenario, la chica tiró el objeto que ocultaba su cara al público y Trunks quedó impresionado con esa chica. Según él se parecía a esa chica que en las reuniones de "Los Guerreros Z" llevaba siempre dos trenzas despeinadas, un suéter mucho más grande que lo que tenía que ser su talle y unos lentes de marco muy grueso; nada que ver con su madre la androide y su padre Krillin, pero aún así una chica que le quita el aliento una vez al año.

-No, no creo que sea ella, le falta ese "no sé qué" que tiene Marron, ella no estaría de modelo en su vida, no le interesaría- pensaba un Trunks muy equivocado. Claro que la rubia jamás pensó en modelar en algún desfile, pero el peli lila olvidó que ella haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos.

Ese "no sé qué" que le faltaba a Marron era su timidez. Ella por cada cosa se ponía nerviosa y la sangre se le subía a la cabeza en extremo, provocando un color rojo intenso en sus mejillas. Imaginar a la joven Jinzo frente a miles de personas lucieno un vestido provocador para una fiesta era…imposible.  
La rubia desde su lugar en la pasarela, puedo notar la cara de Trunks y la verdad es que se sorprendió al verlo en primera fila, pero luego notó la presencia de Bra a un lado de él; era más que notorio que vino a la fuerza debido al ruego de su hermana.  
Media hora después el desfile terminó. Trunks aliviado suspiró, nunca más iría con su hermana a algún lugar de ellos, jamás. Aún así él seguía pensando en esa chica, la del vestido negro que hacía resaltar su blanca piel.

―Trunks, ya vengo, espérame un minuto―Le dijo Bra a su hermano, pero él la detuvo con el brazo.

―Momento ¿A dónde vas? ―Preguntó Trunks.

―Iré a ver a Son Pan; me encantó el vestido negro y me lo quiero comprar para usar el día del cumpleaños de mamá―Respondió emocionada.

―Voy contigo―Bra hizo un gesto de "como quieras" y con su hermano fueron a buscar a esa diseñadora; bueno, Bra a la diseñadora, Trunks solamente la acompañaba para ver si se encontraba con la bella chica en el camino.

―Disculpe, ¿la señorita Son dónde se encuentra? ―preguntó Bra a una señora que acababa de salir de una oficina.

―Está en el vestuario de las modelos―Respondió la mujer con total naturalidad.

―Gracias―Los hermanos Briefs se dirigieron hacia el vestuario siguiendo unos carteles que indicaban su camino. Al llegar Bra le dijo a Trunks que la esperara en la puerta, ya que podría haber alguna chica cambiándose.

Pasaron cinco minutos, luego diez y cuando se dio cuenta ya hacía veinte minutos que estaba esperando a su hermana. -¿Tanto puede tardar en comprar un simple vestido?- Pensó el peli lila. Se dispuso a entrar al vestuario, pero justo cuando él iba a abrir la puerta alguien la abrió antes e hizo que Trunks acabara en el piso.

―Perdón, no te vi―dijo la que parecía ser la voz de una mujer. Ella lo ayudó a levantarse y cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió al ver a la chica rubia.

―No, no pasa nada, la culpa fue mía―la chica sonrió― ¿Cómo te llamas?

― ¿Acaso es un chiste? ¡Trunks Briefs! ¿Ya no recuerdas a tus amigos? ―Lo regañó bromeando.

― ¿Enserio eres Marron Jinzo? ―Preguntó un Trunks sorprendido.

―Claro que sí, señor cabello lila―Ambos rieron, Marron le decía así desde niños. Ella lo abrazó a él y él respondió al abrazo de ella. Esa chica sí era Marron, la Marron de la que hace cinco años estaba esperando ese abrazo que no le daba desde que ambos eran pequeños. Tal vez porque él estaba en su mundo y ella no quería salir del suyo. ―Te he extrañado mucho, Trunks.

―Yo a ti también.

Luego de ese encuentro ellos salieron a tomar un café para charlar de sus actuales vidas. Él le contó que este año ya tomaría su puesto como presidente de la Corporación Capsula y ella de lo bien que van sus estudios de medicina en la universidad. Ambos estaban distintos a comparación de la última vez que se vieron el año pasado; Trunks había dejado su adicción al celular que mantenía distante a ellos dos en las reuniones al no tener una buena conversación y Marron se había atrevido a cambiar un poco su estilo, deshaciéndose de sus lentes, arreglando su cabello suelto y comprando remeras nuevas, anchas, pero sin exagerar.

―La he pasado muy bien contigo hoy Trunks, me siento como en los viejos tiempos cuando hacíamos un equipo los tres con Goten, ambos me dieron una infancia hermosa, era divertido hacer travesuras con ustedes; aunque hacía mucho que no hablábamos, ustedes estaban con sus citas y yo estudiando a toda hora…

―Bueno, lo importante es que desde ahora no nos volveremos a separar así, ya sé qué estamos grandes, pero aún podemos divertirnos los dos… ¡Perdón! Digo, nosotros tres―Trunks se sonrojó y Marron embozó una sonrisa tímida.

―Trunks… ¿vos tenés novia? ―Está vez fue Marron la que se sonrojó, ni ella podía creer que le hizo tal pregunta.

―No, pero si me gusta alguien―Respondió Trunks y ella trató de disimular su tristeza.

―Y… ¿Cómo es ella?

―Ella…es bonita, inteligente, buena persona y no le importa "el qué dirán" ―dijo mirando a Marron directamente a los ojos.

― ¿Puedo saber su nombre?

―Ella se llama Marron Jinzo―dijo Trunks, sumamente sincero. Marron es y fue siempre el tipo de chica que él quería para querer, hasta para llegar a amar. Ella nunca había cambiado y eso era lo que más le atraía.

Marron lo miró Trunks incrédula ¿él gustaba de ella? Eso… era casi imposible. Pero no, no lo era. Trunks la sujetó de la cintura atrayéndola más hacia él. Lentamente, ambos empezaron a juntar sus rostros hasta que sus labios se acoplaron. Era un beso muy dulce, lento, que expresaba cuanto se querían mutuamente.

―Trunks…―dijo ella sorprendida.

―Marron, ¿querés ser mi novia? ―ella sólo asistió con la cabeza y se acercó a él para besarlo, obviamente, siendo correspondida por su ahora novio.

Más tarde, Trunks dejó a Marron en su casa y él se dirigió a la suya. Al abrir la puerta lo recibió una Bulma con cara de enojada.

―Hola mamá―dijo Trunks, tranquilo.

―Me enteré que tu hermana tuvo que volverse a casa sola en taxi, ¿se puede saber que estabas haciendo y de donde venís? ―Dijo Bulma regañando a su primogénito.

―Estaba… ¡hay! Sólo dime cuál será mi castigo―expresó Trunks, sonriendo al recordar que se había ido con Marron, pero un poco culpable al pensar que dejó a su hermanita sola. Aunque bueno, después de todo, ir a ese desfile, valió la pena.

Fin

Holiss  
Mi nombre es Miu y este es mi primer One-Shot.  
Soy principiante en esto, pero se me ocurrió esta idea y tenía ganas de publicarla.  
Acepto cualquier opinión.  
Espero que les halla gustado.

Besos, Miu


End file.
